Satomi Kanbara
'''Satomi Kanbara '''is a third year Tsuruga Academy and the president of the school's mahjong club, much to many people's surprise. She is rather laid back and has a distinguished laugh. She is childhood friends with Kaori Senoo. Kanbara has developed the ability to sense Momoko Touyoko through smell, but only when she's upwind of her. She is also known to be a bit of a reckless driver. Appearance Satomi has short, maroon hair with twin ahoge and black eyes. She wears a standard Tsuruga uniform without the jacket. Personality She is very laid back type of person but one who, at times, can be very insightful. She is the type of person who is brimming with confidence and nothing seems to get at her. She has great trust in Yumi Kajiki as well as the other members of her club. At first, Yumi thought she was an idiot with an empty-headed grin, but changed her opinion after they became friends. Kanbara's most distinguishing feature is the fact that she almost never stops smiling and her distinctive laughter style, I.E. "Wahahaha!". Playing Style / Abilities It is suggested that she plays a more defensive game. Satomi can be seen counting tiles and is very quick to bail after seeing Hisa's success in the first half of the lieutenant's match. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc We briefly see Kanbara during Kaori's match commenting about how lousy she is playing. But afterwards saying how good she did since Kaori won. She next asks Yumi if its fine if she blows Kazekoshi away before its her turn to play. During her match; most of the way through she was stunned by Kiyosumi's Takei odd style of playing but happy that she was taking down Kazekoshi for her. At intermission, while not necessarily losing any hands, she complained about not winning any at all. Through the last few hands she was tricked by Hisa Takei into playing strictly defence until the end. When Yumi returned from greeting Momo at intermission of her match, Kanbara talks with the others about Momo and her abilities. She then goes on to explain how Yumi brought Momo into the club, then is seen commenting until the end of her turn. She is once again seen commenting during the final match and telling the others to have faith that Yumi will win. When Kiyosumi wins the match suddenly it is her that breaks the silence. She is later seen with Kaori and Mutsuki Tsuyama spying on Yumi and Momo's conversation in the hallways. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime Only Arc* Before the tournament, she is practicing with Mutsuki. When Kaori wants to join in she tells her that under Yumi's orders she can't practice for fear of destroying her beginner's luck. When Momo and Yumi return to the club room, Kanbara is seen giving her an unknown lecture. During the individual tournament, she is shown doing well on the first day. At the break during intermission, she encourages Mutsuki not to give up as well. At the end of the day, Kanbara did good enough to advance to the next round. On the final day she goes against Kiyosumi's Saki Miyanaga, Kazekoshi's Miharu Yoshitome, and Kazue Nanpo in the last match of the day. Here she states that she'll do all she can for Momo and Yumi's sake. However she could not prevent Saki from obtaining victory and did not advance to the nationals. Sometime after the tournament Kanbara is seen reading Kiyosumi's invitation to the combined training camp by the pool. While she was unsure about it, Yumi convinces her it would be good for the club and they decide to go along with it. She is then present with the rest of Tsuruga encouraging the new club president writing the response letter. Combined Training Camp Arc She is first appears wildly driving her volkswagen van carrying the rest of her club toward the combined training camp set up by Kiyosumi (actually set up by Yasuko Fujita). Later when Yumi was explaining to Momoko that if Kanbara fails her exams she was going to help her family business, she appears and cheers up Momo then decides to head for the bath with Kaori. She is seen the next day participating in the matches with the others and later when noticing a fearsome table looking for one more member, she expressed her desire not to join them. Kanbara is lastly seen with the rest of her club leaving the training camp early in the morning. National Tournament Arc Tsuruga and Kanbara are seen before going to Tokyo to support Kiyosumi, sitting around listening to the broadcast of the tournament and its set up. It is revealed that Tsuruga will stay at Kanbara's relatives mansion in Tokyo and only needs to worry about the food. A few days later she is present along with the others to greet Kiyosumi before their first match. Final Eight Arc Satomi appears after Achiga has advanced to the final eight. Here she accompanies Momoko to get groceries and runs into Achiga. After taking them back to her grandmothers place, she along with the other members of Tsuruga listen to Achiga ask for help. When Yumi agrees to, she gets Kanbara to go fetch Mihoko Fukuji to also help. After they play against each other, she drives them to their hotel saying they have to get up early tomorrow and watch Kiyosumi play. Category:Tsuruga Academy Category:Characters